


Additional Content - I Know Nothing Stays the Same

by aewriting



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Homophobia, Injury, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewriting/pseuds/aewriting
Summary: Here, you will find additional content for the completed story, "I Know Nothing Stays the Same," which is an AU detailing what might have happened had Michael used his powers in the shed, resulting in he and Alex running off together.  Additional content may take the form of deleted scenes and expanded scenes.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting some additional content here for "I Know Nothing Stays the Same." While the actual story is totally intact and finished at this point, I have had some requests for additional content - deleted scenes, expanded scenes, etc. I will post these to tumblr, too (same name, aewriting), but I would like to archive them more permanently here. 
> 
> If you have not read "I Know Nothing Stays the Same," it would be best to do that first.

This is a deleted scene takes place on Alex's 21st birthday

***

Alex wrapped the patterned blanket tighter around them and snuggled close to Michael, just watching the little bonfire crackle merrily on the beach. Michael tightened his arm around Alex and kissed his hair, still mussed from sex. Alex had never felt closer to anyone. He gazed at Michael’s profile as Michael looked skyward, seemingly studying the moon, the stars.

“You ever wonder if there’s more than just this?” Michael asked, so softly.

“Just this?” Alex repeated, a little amused. “I never imagined I’d get anything close to this, Michael,” he said, serious now. He grasped Michael’s hand and kissed it. “I was so close to dead, but you… you helped me.”

Michael stroked his face. “We helped each other.” He smiled down at Alex. “Hey, um, can you wait here a second? I need to get something. In the truck.” Alex watched as Michael extricated himself from the blanket and slipped on his beat-up flip-flops.

“Seriously?” Alex laughed. “No clothes?”

Michael shrugged. “Beach is deserted. Don’t need ‘em.” He was at the truck now, rummaging around in the back. “Besides, it would be inefficient. They’re just gonna come off again anyway.”

Alex smirked. “True.” He narrowed his eyes, trying to see what Michael was getting in the low light. His eyes widened as Michael approached, holding a guitar against his naked body.

“Michael…?” Alex said, uncertain.

“Happy birthday, Alex,” Michael said, a soft smile on his face. “This is for you.”

Alex reached out to run his hand along the smooth, beautiful instrument. “We can’t afford this, Michael.” He took his hand away. “You shouldn’t have.”

“Hey,” Michael said quietly. “Don’t worry about it. It was a steal.”

Alex looked alarmed. “Not literally, I hope?”

Michael laughed, easily. “No, no. You like it though?” Alex nodded, more enthusiastically than he really meant to. Michael noticed, laughed again. “Good, good. Figured I owed you. You know. For stealing your other one.”

“Don’t think I could have dreamed up a present like this,” he said, breathless. “Or the presentation,” he said, raising an eyebrow at Michael.

Michael tried to feign nonchalance, but Alex could tell he was pleased by the attention. “What can I say? 21’s a big birthday.”

Alex leaned in, cupped Michael’s face in his hand, and gave him a kiss, deep and lingering. “Thank you, Michael,” he said, voice soft.

“You’re welcome,” said Michael sincerely. He pulled back, and his lips quirked into a smile. “You know, though, they say actions speak louder than words.”

“Then c’mere, you asshole, and I’ll thank you properly,” Alex laughed, unwrapping the blanket from his body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a deleted and expanded scene that takes place between Chapter 1 and 2. It is set after the Everglades, and it provides more information about the "Riverboat" incident referenced in the story.

It’s been a bad day all around. They’ve been at the shitty little diner in Louisiana for almost a month, Alex working as a waiter, and Michael as a short-order cook. An upset customer just called Alex a homophobic slur, probably not even realizing that Alex was _actually_ gay, and it had taken all of Alex’s powers of persuasion to keep Michael from just pummeling the guy.

“Fuck, I hate this,” Michael says bitterly, pacing the back alley and drinking from his flask. “You’re better than this, Alex, so fucking better.”

Alex shrugs, reaches for the flask, takes a pull of his own. “Believe me, I’ve heard worse. We’ll leave once we get paid on Friday, find somewhere else to work.”

“That’s not… that’s not what I mean,” Michael says, dropping his head and stealing a glance up at Alex. “Don’t… don’t you ever want more than this? You’re smart, and so good… isn’t there anything you want for yourself? School? A job that isn’t some shitty under the table deal?”

“Is that what you want?” Alex asks, half-scared of the answer.

“It’s what I want for you.”

“Well, it’s too risky, you know it is.”

***

They’re in one of those shitty extended-stay places. Lots of recent divorcees. A few prostitutes and dealers. Most everyone else was just plain down on their luck. Alex supposes he and Michael fit into that category, too. Exhausted, Alex falls into their shared bed. Michael starts to pull his grease-stained t-shirt over his head, pauses. He smooths it back down over his chest and grabs his hat, the black cowboy one he’d bought in Durant.

“I’m going out,” he says, voice tight.

Alex’s brow furrows. “Out? Now?” He gestures to the window. “It’s raining, Michael, where could you possibly need to go right now?”

“Just, just need to get out, okay?” Michael’s not meeting his eyes.

Alex wants to push it, wants to get off the bed, get in Michael’s space.

But he’s exhausted. And… and maybe he doesn’t want to know. After the shit Alex did, down in Florida, and the way he’s been, since, could he really blame Michael for going… elsewhere?

Alex pulls the covers up over his face so Michael can’t see his suddenly wet eyes, his trembling lip. “Whatever.”

He hears Michael pause in place, then come toward the bed. Another pause, then Michael’s turning out the lights and walking out the door.

***

_Ring-ring._

Alex startles awake. His phone, shit. He scrambles for it.

_Ring-ring._

It has to be Michael, it’s only Michael that has this number.

“Michael?” he answers.

Everything sounds wrong – he knows it’s Michael, but it’s like he, he can’t talk right.

“Al-Alex.”

“Michael!” Alex is yelling now, getting the lights, pulling on pants. “Michael, talk to me, what’s wrong?”

“Riverboat, the Amelia Belle.” A gurgling noise now. “Please, need you.”

“Fuck, Michael, what?”

He hears Michael cough. It’s wet, rough sounding. “The Amelia Belle. I’m… I’m down the shore. Please… hurry.”

It’s the last thing Alex hears before the connection cuts out.

Frantic, he pulls on his shirt and shoes, runs two doors down. “Suzy!” he yells, banging on the door. “SUZY!”

He sees her peek out the blinds, then open the door. “Holy shit, Beau, what the fuck?” She looks around. “You’re lucky I didn’t have a client in here.” She looks at him, sees his wild face. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Michael,” Alex says, breathless. “He, he called me. He’s in trouble.” He throws his arms open, helpless. “I’m not from here, you know that. Michael, he called, kept saying Amelia Belle? Riverboat?”

Suzy nods. “Yeah, it’s a casino, right on the bayou.”

“Fuck,” Alex cries. Michael’s gambling again. That’s what this is. He bites his lip. “Michael took the truck.”

He must look desperate. He sees Suzy debate something, then go back into her room, pulling her robe tighter over her lacy bra.

“I have a client in forty minutes or I’d go with you,” she says, handing Alex the keys.

Alex embraces her. “Thank you.” 

***

It’s dark and raining, and he doesn’t have a flashlight. “Michael!” He keeps yelling. “Michael!”

The only real light is coming from the Riverboat and the shops and hotels on the shore. Alex closes his eyes, tries to be very still.

“Alex…”

It’s so faint, but it’s there. “Michael!” he screams, listening desperately for any response.

“Alex…” he hears again. It’s coming from his left. He scrambles over, the muck of the lake seeping into his sneakers, tugging at the hem of his sweatpants. The dark shape he finally sees, mud covered and still… shit…

“Michael,” Alex breathes, voice breaking. He runs to him and plunges into the mud next to him.

“Oh thank fuck, Alex,” Michael breathes. His voice is weak, and Alex can barely see his face, covered in mud as he is.

“You… can you walk?” Alex asks, scared.

“Help me up,” Michael says. Alex does, and Michael hisses.

“Shit, what is it, something’s wrong,” Alex gasps.

“I got jumped. Robbed. Shot. In my fucking shoulder,” Michael grimaces. “Right one.”

“Fuck.” Alex bites his lip, continues hoisting Michael back to the car. He settles Michael into the passenger seat. “I’m taking you to a hospital.”

Michael grips his arm, surprisingly strong. “No. No fucking way.”

“What?!” Alex cries, looking at Michael in disbelief. “You… you’ve been fucking shot!”

“Exactly!” Michael grits out. “There’ll be cops. Reports.” He slams his head against the passenger seat. “Fuck, you know we can’t, Alex. You _know_ that.”

Alex _does _know. Knows all too well what they can’t do. Knows all too well what he _will _do, to keep Michael safe, to keep them undiscovered.

He sets his jaw, looks at Michael. “Where to, then?”

Michael nods a little, relieved that Alex has gotten with the program. “Hotel. We’ll deal with it there. Stop by a pharmacy first and get some first aid shit.”

Alex nods tightly, says nothing.

They drive in silence for a few miles. Alex pulls into the deserted parking lot of a Rite-Aid, throws the car into park. “I’ll be quick,” he says, and he is, exiting only a few minutes later with a bag full of supplies. He hands Michael a diaper. He can see Michael’s eyebrows raise.

“I figured it would be absorbent. Put it on your wound. For the blood.” Michael nods at him, does as he says.

***

Later, after Michael’s been bandaged, cleaned up, after Alex has vomited twice and groveled with Suzy over the state of her car, after Michael’s passed out and come to again, Alex sits on the side of Michael’s bed and stares at him.

“You can’t do this again, Michael,” he says, voice low.

Michael narrows his eyes.

“I mean it, Michael, you need to promise me.”

Michael actually huffs out a little laugh. It’s bitter as hell. “Promise you, huh?”

And in that moment, Alex knows what he’s thinking of. He ducks his head, ashamed, but unmoving. “Yes, Michael,” he makes himself say. “Promise me, promise me you won’t go gambling again.”

Michael breathes in and out, slowly. He stares at Alex for a long while, too long, and Alex is suddenly terrified that Michael won’t promise, that Michael will leave. And then –

“I promise,” Michael says.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a deleted scene that takes place between Chapter 1 and 2. It is set right before Michael and Alex start working at Fishhook's during their first summer in Duck.

Michael flopped down on the beach towel next to Alex. “You looking forward to tonight?”

Alex nodded. “I am, actually.”

“Me too,” said Michael. “Best jobs we’ve landed in a long time. Kinda cool that we’ll be working together.”

“Yeah, I think it will be a fun summer,” said Alex, smiling brightly at Michael and drinking in the sight of him, shirtless and tan, water still dripping off of him after his dip in the ocean. “It’ll be nice to get to play music, too – finally put that guitar to good use.”

“I like watching you play,” said Michael easily, with a smile. The smile suddenly took a turn for the filthy. “It’s hot as fuck.”

Alex bit his lip and looked away bashfully. If Michael kept this up, they were going to have to go off somewhere together and take care of things.

“I’m kind of surprised Jerome’s singing lead, though,” Michael mused. “I mean, obviously I’m biased, but I think you have a way better voice.”

Alex shrugged. “Originally, the guys did want me to sing lead. I turned them down, though.”

Michael’s face instantly screwed up in confusion. “Why?”

“You know…”

“No, I really don’t.”

Michael looked at him expectantly, and Alex sighed. “My throat. I just get nervous about the idea of singing, like, every night. I don’t know if that could hurt it.”

Michael clenched his jaw, and his hands were tightening around the beach towel. “I wish you’d go get checked. You haven’t seen anyone since fucking Durant.”

“Hey,” Alex said, voice a little sharp. “It’s fine. No use tempting fate.”

“If you’re worried about singing, it’s not fine.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a deleted scene set between Chapter 1 and 2. It takes place at the end of Michael and Alex's second summer in Duck.

“I think we should work here again next summer,” Michael said from the mattress of the humid little sublet. They were about to finish up their second season in Duck. “We should let Ronnie know now – he seems to like us.”

“I dunno, Michael,” Alex said carefully. “I think it’s safer if we keep moving.” A pause. “He’s less likely to find us that way.”

“Find us…” Michael muttered. Suddenly, he sat straight up in the bed. “You know what, FUCK your dad.”

“What?”

“You heard me, fuck him. I’m sick of him dictating our entire fucking lives!”

Alex scoffed. “Did you forget that he tried to kill me?”

Michael leaned down toward Alex so quickly that Alex pressed himself back into the mattress, alarmed. “That’s not something I could _ever_ fucking forget, and you know it,” he hissed. In an instant, Michael seemed to notice Alex’s reaction and pulled back, steadying himself. Alex quickly exhaled the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “I just, I just wish we could, I dunno, not be running scared all the time. Save some money. Get a better place together. I really wish you could get your throat checked out. I wish, if we wanted to someday, we could…” He bit his lip and looked away.

“What, Michael?”

“Just forget it.”

“No, Michael, dammit, you always do this.” Alex shook his head. “You hold stuff back, and I hate it.”

Michael’s lips curled into a harsh little smile. “Not sure you’d like it if you knew how I really felt about some stuff, Alex.”

Alex swallowed hard. “Maybe I wouldn’t, but at least I’d know, Michael.”

Michael seemed to consider this. His eyes narrowed. “Okay, then. Know what I was gonna say? What if someday we wanted to get married, Alex?”

Alex inhaled sharply, stunned.

“It’s legal now, and we’ve been together for years. We’ve never even talked about it. I mean, I don’t like the whole idea of the government up in our private business, but it’s weird that we’ve never even discussed it, right?” Alex was still staring, speechless. “Seriously, Alex, what if I got down on my fucking knee and said I wanted to make it official, huh?”

Alex just gaped at him. “We… we can’t, Michael. My dad – “

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Michael muttered. “It’s always about your goddamn dad. Every fucking thing we do.” He turned, ready to leave, but then his shoulders slumped, and he looked at Alex, really looked. “What if… what if he wasn’t your dad? What if it was just you and me? Is that something you would want?”

Alex just looked at him sadly. “But he _is _my dad, Michael. So I don’t know how to answer that.”

Michael held his gaze for a long moment, shrugged. “You just did.”


End file.
